One Rainy Afternoon
by FukiyoseSeirichan
Summary: One rainy afternoon, Kamijou and Fukiyose are in the library together. One-shot.


**A/N:** I like the small but interesting interactions between Kamijou Touma and Fukiyose Seiri. Simply taken from that put into how I interpreted that picture. Mildly interesting, I suppose. My OTP after the MisakixTouma.

* * *

**Summary:** One rainy afternoon, Kamijou and Fukiyose are in the library together. - "Even with the lack of sexual appeal, Fukiyose-san has quite a pretty face."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Toaru Majutsu no Index.

* * *

**One Rainy Afternoon**

It had been raining for a week already at a certain high school and thus, some of the teachers decided to give the students take-home tasks instead so that they can all be dismissed earlier. Some of the clubs also cancelled practices or activities so there were just a few students left at the campus by the time three p.m. had struck in the clock.

It was for this reason that one would find the famous Iron wall Girl and Forehead Deluxe, Fukiyose Seiri and her polar opposite—the God of Pestilence and the Imagine Breaker wielder, Kamijou Touma—reading together at the library. It wasn't that the big-breasted girl needed to study more since she was already smart. It's just that she makes it her routine to work hard at school. On the other hand, the boy was forced to go to the library since his grades was terrible at best and he had to somehow make it up.

Suddenly: Kamijou found his attention being drawn away from the book he was using to augment his notes and slowly, it shifted towards the brown and steely eyes of Fukiyose, who sat on the other side of the table.

_Hmmm…_

It's not that he is an oblivious person but now that he looked at her more closely, he never noticed what such elegance Fukiyose had, even when she was simply reading a book. The way her face leaned to the side, resting on her palm. The way her clear eyes skimmed through the words. The way she sat on the table. That way she opens the book—

"Is there something on my face, Kamijou?"

Kamijou nearly droppped the book in shock as he was caught off guard. It wasn't uncommon that this stuff happens. After all, it was Fukiyose that he had just borderline stalked at. The latter looked up, as her chocolate orbs bore a hole through the spiky haired boy, who had cowered his gaze back to the book that he rapidly picked up.

"...no, nothing…Fukiyose-san…"

"Then why were you looking at me so intently, Kamijou?" Fukiyose frowned as she puts down the notes she was reviewing, "It's not normal even for you to be like that—or have you finally become a full-fledged pervert like your two friends."

"Geez, Fukiyose, cut this poor Kamijou-san some slack," The boy whined before he continues, "Mm...I just thought that it would be fun to observe people from the shadows for once. You know, the traits that you want to find like quirks, mannerisms, etcetera, etcetera…"

A haughty smile, or rather smirk, crept up onto Fukiyose's face as she studied Kamijou with great interest.

"I see..." She paused, her Chesire-like grin nearly making the boy yelp as this was the first time he saw her smile like that, "Then, what did you get from observing me?"

"Even with the lack of sexual appeal..." Kamijou said rather bluntly, lifting the book up higher to cover his face—most of it, "Fukiyose-san has quite a pretty face. In fact, I think you could become a model if you decided to make a career out of it."

Fukiyose looked at Kamijou rather curiously, as perplexity washed over her for a split second while shades of red and pink was seen creeping over her face. It only took a fraction of a second for his smirk to return to its' rightful place.

"Thank you, Kamijou…"

"...no problem, Fukiyose…"

After at least thirty more minutes of silence at the library, Fukiyose suddenly opened her mouth, "Are you free for today?"

"Uhm…other than the fact that I have to buy food for a certain gluttonous nun, yeah, I'm free. Why?" Kamijou asked as he puts down his book.

"It's a rainy day and I just thought it would be nice to have some coffee for once," Fukiyose explained, "Let's go out together, shall we?"

* * *

Completely absorbed in their ninja-like, stealthy spying act, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Aogami Pierce, and Himegami Aisa found themselves unaware of the weird stares directed at the three of them as they spied on their best friends and classmates, being all lovey-dovey together inside the library. The blonde had to suppress his urge to nearly scream as he saw the Iron Wall Girl take the hands of their fellow Idiot Trio.

"No this can't be…" He cried, biting into a white handkerchief as he poured his eyes out, "Has the Iron Wall already rusted that right now, Kami-yan had successfully penetrated it? I can't live with that…" He then proceeded to go somewhere as he slams his forehead repeatedly on a corner of the corridor.

"Dammit that Kami-yan! He can't content himself with all the gals he have…" Aogami gritted as he watched their friend suddenly ran his hand across Fukiyose's arm, "I can't take this anymore!" he then proceeded to have a mini-heart attack.

_So what was it that Kamijou-kun found unattractive about me?_ Himegami thought as her brain was nearly turning into a ball of fat. _Is it my dull, lavender eyes? My sharp jawline? My chiseled, model-like body? My traditional, black hime hair? My miko outfit…_

Even as she turned into a psychotic vampire while pulling out her electric baton she intends to use for a dark plan later, her self-praising continued. Even on the floor seeking her best friend's blood, she managed to shine the most.


End file.
